Industrial Machinery
Industrial Machinery is a (fan-made) world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It takes place after Dark Ages (in the game, of course). Industrial Machinery appears to be based of the Industrial Revolution, in between the 18th century and the 19th century - home to the trains, the engines and zombies. (not really) In this world, there seems to be machines taking up tiles that will do random things that will either do things to a plant or a zombie. A pinata party about this world was revealed in February 19th 2017 and then Part 1 was released on March 3th 2017. Afterwards on March 23th, Part 2 of this world was revealed, showing the Starblazin' Lily. (it isn't in the store though) Desc Machinery, steam! It's all here in the Industrial Revolution! Watch out for those machines or your plants will become history! Machines (you can submit your own in the comments below) Sun Machine: Produces sun. (idea by Sonicrunn4r) Potion Machine: Summons potions from the Dark Ages. (idea by TheFireDragoon) Slot Machine: A machine but also a brain buster in the world. You can do it a total of three times in a level, and it would give you free sun, a Gamble Bramble (gambling... slots..), nothing, or spawns in some zombies. (Idea by TheFireDragoon) Gas Machine: Emits gas that can deal damage to plants. Only Toxic Peashooter and instant-kills can't be destroyed by gas. Blover can also blow gas away. Spring Machine: Springs 5 zombies off the lawn then it self-destructs. Portal Machine: Spawns zombies from other worlds but this one. Brain Busters Slot Machine: Just like the Slot Machine from PVZ1, but in PVZ2! I Zombie: Reversed roles. You are on the zombies team, trying to train the zombies what it will be like on the lawn. Days Speech Day 1 Crazy Dave: Woh! Where are we now? Penny: It seems we are in the Industrial Revolution, where lots of machines have been built. Crazy Dave: But where are all the machines? Penny: Anywhere, at anytime. Day 2 Penny: Excuse me, User Dave, I have found a Sun Machine on the lawn. Penny: It produces sun over time and acts like a sun-producing plant. Crazy Dave: So, we don't need any flowers anymore? Penny: It's up to you, User Dave. Day 3 Crazy Dave: Gah, I wish I had a dice to find out how much tacos I will have. Penny: Well, If you want a dice, Gamble Bramble is the dice for you. Penny: It can do about 1.5 to 6.5 damage. Just like the numbers on a dice. Crazy Dave: Crazy! Day 6 Crazy Dave: Brambles with dice on their head and now this? Penny: Yes, it seems we have found a slot machine. Penny: It can summon plants, give you coins and spawn zombies by using 50 sun. Crazy Dave: There are zombies in there? Day 8 Crazy Dave: *cough* *cough* Dave: What is this gassy gas? Penny: It seems like a Gas Machine. It can stop plants from breathing normal air. Dave: But if the plants stop breathing, will they stop working? Penny: Well, only plants that have gas masks on will survive. Day 10 Crazy Dave: Aaah, these machines are driving me crazy! Dave: I wish I could use their own weapon against them. Penny: User Dave, I think I have found a plant that can do it. Penny: Mango Machine can become any type of machine when planted. Penny: However, the use of the machines have a twist in them. Dave: Crazy! Dave: Wait, didn't I say that last time? Day 15 (Note) Dave; What's this? Penny: It seems like a brain machine to me. Penny: The zombies seem like they are ready for their "greatest attack". Dave: Brain machines, brain smoothies, what other things are there made out of brains? Day 16 (Start) Zomboss: Gweh, heh, beh! You are no match for our machines! Zomboss: My huge attack of zombies will be coming soon Zomboss: And your brains are mine! Zomboss: All mine, all mine! Dave: Wow, he's really jolly today! Day 16 (End) Zomboss: GAH! Again? Zomboss: No worrys, I'll get my massive attack ready next time. Dave: I'm sorry but.. Dave: Since when were you so jolly? Penny: Searching dictionary... Define jolly... Day 17 Dave: I smell something sour! Penny: Maybe it's a sour plant? Dave: Or a sour taco! Day 19 Dave: Shooting stars? In the day? Penny: That's the sign of Starblazin' Lily. Dave: Who's Lily? Penny: She's a lily that increases defence when she successfully destroys a zombie. Dave: Nice to meet ya, Lily! Day 20 Zomboss: Ghahaha! Zomboss: I have prepared another great attack! Zomboss: This time, you won't win! Dave: Win what? Zomboss: ...Never mind. Day 23 Dave: The amount of seeds... Dave: It's CRAZY! Who did this? Penny: Seems like the penetrating Blastberry shot all of these seeds. Dave: Woh! Since when were you a DNA scanner? Day 24 Dave: Portals? Penny: Yes, it seems Zomboss has created this machine that can spawn zombies from other worlds. Dave: Not CRAZY! Zomboss: You fool! Do you not know how DANGEROUS this is? (to you) Zomboss: Soon, your defense will turn into a mess of nothing! Day 27 Zomboss: HAHAHA! Zomboss: I have finally made a testing center! Zomboss: Soon, my minions will be trained as a horse! Day 30 Dave: Hey Penny! What produces sun and is made out of metal? Penny: A Sun machine, User Dave. Dave: Nope! It's Metal Petal! Penny: Ehh?! But I thought my calculations were right! Day 33 Zomboss: Endless, ENDLESS tools of machinery and metal. Zomboss: Feast, FEAST upon my great castle. Crazy Dave: Tacos, TACOS in my glorious mouth! Penny: You know you're actually ticking me off, right? Plants Zombies Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Worlds Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Jalapeño Difficulty Category:Industrial theme Category:Forest theme